


Love Again

by galactic_magic



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Reunions, WonderCheetah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: A few years after the events of Wonder Woman 1984, Diana runs into Barbara at the mall.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Love Again

Diana sifted through the racks, pulling out any shirts that sparked her interest. She had an interview for a new position at the museum tomorrow, and even though she wasn’t afraid of not getting it, it’s always nice to get something new and look nice. With this new job, she’d have more oversight over the department, and possibly be able to spend more time exploring her own interests.

After trying everything on and checking out, Diana headed to the mall food court to grab a bite to eat. Usually the food there didn’t appeal to her very much, but today it smelled too good to resist.

She stood in line, skimming over the menu and checking her wallet.

“…Diana?” she heard a familiar voice behind her.

The sweet voice she never thought she’d ever hear again.

She turned around to see her old friend Barbara Minerva, pressing her lips together and rocking from side to side sheepishly.

“Barbara? Is that really you?”

She looked different, but not unrecognizable. Her hair was a few shades darker and less fluffy, but she had her old glasses still. Her outfit was very bland and casual, nothing like the bright colors and bold patterns she used to love.

Barbara nodded, “Yeah. I’m sorry, I just…I was in town and I saw you and thought I’d say hi. You seem busy though, I can go-“

“No,” Diana smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Stay and have lunch with me, I’d love to catch up,”

“Really?”

“Yes of course. I’ve missed you,”

They both ordered their food and found an empty table, although they were much more invested in conversation than the fries.

“I heard you moved away, so where are you living now?” Diana took a sip of her drink. “And what brings you back here?”

“New York City, currently,” Barbara responds. “I…I just wanted a fresh start, you know? I took a job at the Natural History Museum up there and I like it a lot,” she laughs, “People still don’t really notice me, but I don’t mind so much anymore,”

“Wow,”

“I came back here to visit some family for the weekend, but I’m heading back tomorrow,” she adjusts her glasses and takes a bite of her food. “What have you been up to?”

“Well, still working at the Smithsonian. I have an interview tomorrow for a promotion and if it goes well I’ll oversee the department,”

“Oh my gosh Diana! That’s amazing!”

“Thank you,” she laughs. “It is exciting, I suppose,”

“Well I hope you get it. I _know_ you’ll get it,”

Diana sighs through her grin, debating on how much she should ask Barbara. It’s been several years since the incident, but time works differently for everyone, something an immortal like herself will never fully understand. Barbara seems to have moved on, but there was a tension that she couldn’t deny. They never got closure since Barbara packed her bags pretty quickly. Maybe she was avoiding Diana, avoiding Maxwell, maybe trying to run away from herself.

There was a short silence before Diana spoke again, “Barbara, why did you leave?”

She laughed it off, ignoring the seriousness of the question, “I told you, I just wanted a fresh start. Doesn’t everybody want that once in a while?”

“Why couldn’t you start fresh here?”

“Because…” she looked down, across the room, everywhere except Diana’s gaze. “I couldn’t face you after what happened. I couldn’t just go to work the next day after everything I did. I would rather just abandon everything. I almost didn’t even talk to you today, but I just felt like I needed to,”

“Barbara,” Diana placed her hand over hers. “I was never angry at you. I could never be angry at you,”

She pulled her hand away, “Diana I _literally_ tried to _kill_ you. I became a monster and tried to stop you from saving the world. I was selfish and cruel and awful and I don’t deserve to be anything close to your friend. Not after that,”

“I believe in forgiveness,” Diana smiles. “And I forgive you,”

“I…thank you,” Barbara nods. “Well now I kinda wish I stayed,”

Diana pauses a moment.

“You could come back, if that’s what you wanted,”

“Diana- I couldn’t. There’s no place for me here anymore,”

Diana shakes her head, “That’s not true. If I get this promotion, this new position, I’ll have the power to hire new people. I could give you your old job back,”

“Are you serious?”

“Of course,”

“Wow! Well, I mean, why not, right?” she giggles. “Okay, so I guess I’ll have to move all my stuff back here, that might be a couple weeks to settle in again, and I have to wrap up my other job. I don’t even know where to live though, my old apartment is most likely taken so I’ll have to find a new one, oh gosh all this-“

“You’re welcome to stay in my apartment until you find a place,”

“Really? Wow. I don’t even know what to say,”

“It’s my pleasure,” Diana packs up her food containers and tosses it in the nearby trashcan. “You know, if you’re still around tomorrow, I’d love to get together again before you head back,”

“Yes! Yes I’d love that,”

-

Diana and Barbara met up again late in the evening the next day, after Barbara decided to take a later flight. They had dinner and took a walk around the city, up and down streets with no destination.

It was as if they were simply continuing the friendship they started before, babbling on about whatever comes to mind and laughing together. Diana missed this, being with one of the only people who could make her feel this happy. Before everything happened, Barbara had given her hope, hope that she could have fun again, hope that she could love again. Now they could pick up where they left off, start new and move on through life together.

“You know, Diana,” Barbara looked up at her. “I don’t think you ever explained to me what you are. I mean clearly you have some sort of superpowers. Of course you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to! Just forget I ever said anything,”

“Barbara, it’s alright, truly,” Diana smiles. “I’m a demigoddess, I come from the island of Themysciria, the island of the Amazons. My mother is Queen Hippolyta and my father is Zeus,”

“Oh wow,” Barbara’s eyes widen. “So like, all that Greek mythology stuff, that’s all real?”

“Very real, yes,”

“So when I wished to be like you, I was a demigoddess too?”

“You had the powers of one, yes,” Diana nods, then stops a moment. “Is that really what your wish was?”

“Yeah…I know,” Barbara shrugged. “I just...when I first met you, you were so perfect and so beautiful and being your friend made me so incredibly happy for once, and I guess I thought being like you would make me even happier,” she bit her lip. “But I think just _being_ _with you_ makes me happy. I don’t want to be you anymore, Diana. I just want you to be in my life,”

“I want that too,” Diana says.

“Gosh, I really missed you,” Barbara laughs, but there’s also tears in her eyes.

Diana stops walking and brings a hand to Barbara’s face, wiping a tear away with her thumb, “It’s going to be alright,”

She leans into Diana’s touch, smiling against her palm, “Thank you,”

“Would you like me to take you home for the night?” Diana asks, stroking her hand down Barbara’s hair.

“No,” she shakes her head. “I mean, maybe, I don’t know,”

“How about I take you somewhere else, then,” Diana slips out her lasso and wraps her arm around Barbara’s waist. “Would you like to try flying?”

“You can fly?!” Barbara squeals. “Yes! Yes! Absolutely yes!”

Diana grins and tightens her grip, throwing the lasso in the air and catching the wind. Barbara screams and holds on as tight as she can, burying her face in Diana’s shoulder more and more as they got higher.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” Diana whispers.

Eventually they land on the top of a building, Barbara still clinging on for dear life. It’s a beautiful overlook of the city, all the lights and people down below. Barbara beams when she looks over Diana’s shoulder, resting her feet down slowly.

“Wow, Diana,” she walks over to the railing and takes in the view. “This makes all that worth it,”

“I couldn’t always fly, you know,” Diana joins her. “I only learned a few years ago…when someone helped me,”

“I see,”

It wasn’t hard for Barbara to connect the dots and figure out who she was talking about, and she was able to read Diana well enough to know she shouldn’t push it. She could only assume that the man Diana wished for was now gone. Forever.

“Diana I…I feel like I should tell you something,”

“What is it?”

Barbara took a deep breath, “You know how I said when I first met you I was so _so_ confused, I didn’t know if I wanted to be like you or just be your friend?”

“Yes, I remember,”

“I think it was more than that,”

“I understand, Barbara,”

“You do?”

“I felt it too. I was…just too afraid to move on at the time, I suppose,” Diana took her hand and intertwined their fingers. “But now I think I am,”

“Really?” Barbara meets her gaze. “Are you really ready for that?”

“I am,” Diana faces her. “I’m ready to love again,”

Barbara smiles, not taking her eyes off of her.

Diana leans in slowly and presses a soft kiss to her lips, cradling her face and separating with a grin, “I’m ready to love _you_ ,”


End file.
